


The Pirate King's Prince

by ateezlights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pirate Captain Kim Hongjoong, Pirates, Prince Park Seonghwa, mentions of violence but very slight, very short lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezlights/pseuds/ateezlights
Summary: Seonghwa run away from home and now the pirates held him captive. He could die there but christ, since when did Captains had an attractive chest? Or an Alternative Universe where Seonghwa got in trouble and he's the key to Captain Hongjoong's treasure.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!
> 
> English is not my first language. I apologize for grammatical errors and or mistakes. This was kind of a rush since the idea just popped into my head and I've been meaning to write pirateez au and i couldn't just let the idea go, i had to write it. This will most likely have two chapters only or three. :) Anw, Happy Reading! ♡

There's nothing more scary than being captured by a pirate but a pirate king? Seonghwa bets its the last time he's ever going to witness the bright sunlight and the waves of ocean. He prays to God that he at least gets to die in a whole piece of his body. He never wants to be cut in half and get thrown in the deep blue sea only to be a meal for sharks or sea monsters.

"Where'd you find him?" he overheard a deep voice says, its smooth and almost calming except its a murderer. All of them are— pirates are known best for being criminally smart and brutally honest. They play no fair because they make the game their own and they play by their own rules which makes it a lot difficult to figure out whatever they got inside their heads. "Near by the ship Captain. This bitch was lurking and stole a jug of water" which by the way was true but in Seonghwa's defense, he was thirsty and he's poor as shit ever sice he run away from home and he knows his dress is ruined and crumpled like a piece of paper full of mud "Aight' remove the blind folds then let's carve out those eyes so they can never see and oh maybe i could use those hands too since they're pretty much going to be anywhere stealing what's not theirs" the captain, seonghwa assumes says and god he wishes for a miracle to happen.

His blindfolds were slowly removed but of course there's no way it was just slow. It was painful and he had tears streaming down his cheeks "Please forgive me" he didn't know why he'd ask for forgiveness, he never does that, people do that to him but that's not the case now, If he wants to live he needs to stoop as low as he can for the pirates to spare his life. "Look at him talking, adorable aren't you?" It was the red haired guy who captured him at least at what Seonghwa estimated to be five hours ago "shush" the Captain says, his brows furrowed and almost like angry and Seonghwa knows there's no way he'd be forgiven. He knows it. 

The Captain stared at him, studied his features maybe and then sat in front of him, his eyes were dark brown ones and they were deep like the ocean "You dare to steal from my ship, do you not know who I am?" he says through gritted teeth, his thin and sharp features made it even more scarier. Of course Seonghwa knows who he is. Every pirates out there never dares to get close to their ship and this Captain right in front of him was branded as the Pirate King for his amazing tactics, strategies and skills. He was too intelligent to be defeated "I asked you a question, you answer me do not look at me with those eyes you used to steal" he says, face getting closer to Seonghwa's before bursting into a fit of laughter like a maniac "Aren't pirates thieves too?" Seonghwa wanted to throw himself into the ocean because what the hell was he thinking?

And before he could even apologize for saying such things, the tall red haired guy was already an inch away from his face, fist ready to meet his skin and beat the shit out of him "You di- but before he could even curse and put his hands on Seonghwa, the Captain stopped him. "Don't. We're going to need him. Keep him tied here and let's go back to work" the Captain says, no, he commanded and the rest complied. They left Seonghwa there, thirsty and hungry in the beating heat of sun and as much as he loves the season of summer and its heat, he surely doesn't want to get fried. His hands were badly aching and his knees were bruised, probably when the guy knocked him out and dragged him into the ship where he then tied Seonghwa.

It's almost sunset as the heat is no longer visible and honestly Seonghwa might just die like that, tied, hurt and starving. He hears a footsteps, more like a clacking of a heel from a shoe "Hey there mundane" it's the Captain and the moment Seonghwa lifted his gaze, he swore he would've died. The Captain is one hell of a catch. He maybe tiny in height compared to the rest of his crew and maybe to Seonghwa's too but his body proportions were everything. It's everything every man would want to have "h-hi" Seonghwa shyly says. it's embarrassing because he knows he doesn't look cute for his lips might be crusty as hell due to dehydration and his face weren't exactly of a beauty and he panics for a while and then was snapped back to reality. Why was he checking out the Captain? 

No, because why was the Captain looking at him like that? Was he checking him out, too?

"You know, If you weren't that important i would've fed you to my dear friends in the sea but you see, you happen to be the key to my treasure and im so glad you walked your way towards my ship" the Captain says almost cooing and patted his head like he's some kind of pet "here have this" he brought numerous kinds of meals and Seonghwa was really going to dive in but how?

"I can't, my hands are tied" Seonghwa says a little too quiet, afraid he might angered the Captain "oh right, here" he snaps out what seemed to be like a katana straigt from his black leathered ankled boots and cut off the ropes in his hands, Seonghwa didn't want to look like a fool though so he eats with manners and etiquette. He was graceful in every way and the Captain enjoyed every single second of it. He sits in front of the captive beautiful man he'd ever seen in his entire existence in the world "what's your name?" Seonghwa almost jolted upon hearing a sudden question but he tells him anyway just his first name "Seonghwa and you?" there was an awful silence "i mean ha ha of course if you only want to tell me that its no big deal" Seonghwa was nervous as shit but then the Captain smiled. He fucking smiled and Seonghwa's heart stopped beating for a millisecond "Hongjoong. My name is Kim Hongjoong and you're not just Seonghwa" Hongjoong says with an evil grin "Your highness, I apologize for this meal" he says between his psychopathic laughter "You really think we didn't know? Eat up and meet me at my cabin" Hongjoong winks before leaving "Mingi-ah! Watch the prince and show him the way to may cabin after he eats" and just like that Seonghwa's appetite was gone. All the time he's been running away from the guard palace, his father, the king and evil step mother, he's just going to go back there? No, he's being thrown in there basically by these pirates who's after the reward money. 

Mingi approaches him but he wasn't harsh like the first time awhile ago "Finish your meal, Captain is not really patient" he says softly as he unties the rope in Seonghwa's legs "I.. im sorry i didn't knew you were the prince and i treated you like that. I sincerely apologize your highness" Seonghwa was surprised. He didn't know what's going on if its some kind of a sick joke "what" is all he could uttered "i mean it. im sorry i know the story about you know in side the palace. my, well it's not should be that shameful, i am completely honest and my lover doesn't hide it either. my lover works at the palace and he sometimes comes to see me and he would talk about you often because apparently he's like your only friend and he's been meaning to help you for a while and when you run away that night, yu- 

"yunho? oh my god so you're the guy he's talking about with a crazy colored hair. It's fine, I forgive you and don't worry if i ever get home im going to just leave anytime and make sure to never bump into this ship" Seonghwa find it hilarious so he laughs despite the tears threatening to fall and Mingi just looked at him with worry and mostly, guilt.

"And oh don't worry i won't tell yuyu about you and this whole fiasco" Seonghwa assumed the latter was worried he would tell Yunho all the crazy details

"He knows" Mingi pauses and Seonghwa just stared at him dumbfounded "I mean yunho knows im a pirate, it's nothing he doesn't know nor accept. Im just worried he might hate me if we reached the palace with you and Captain will most likely asked me to drag you in and im afraid Yunho would never forgive me. He really does care for you as you are his only friend too" Seonghwa could tell that all Yunho, his best friend, told him is all true. Mingi is a tough guy, he's strong and brave but he's a sweetheart.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. Yuyu, i mean yunho i know him and you do too, he won't be mad or maybe he will" Seonghwa pauses, he searches for the right words but he couldn't so he instead grabbed Mingi's hands and held them as a comfort "It won't happen okay? Don't worry about it and I'll make sure the reward goes to you or give you another reward. or you could come live at the palace with yuyu? think about it" Seonghwa says as he offer his friendliest smile and before mingi could even response the Captain comes in with his eyes glaring "For fucks sakes Mins, i had my eyes on him first. Wasn't that clear? Get your damn hands off of him or were you trying to snitch?" Hongjoong shoves him and Mingi just stood there "No Captain i wasn't. I apologize for being disrespectful" 

"Hey stop shoving him! I said stop it you dickhead! What kind of a Captain are you? I hold your reward money and no he was just being nice" Seonghwa wasn't afraid anymore. If this Captain Hongjoong wants to be a dick, well guess what? Seonghwa was born brat and he knows they couldn't slice his head off for he holds the reward money. "Let's go" he was now commanding, he likes where's this going

"where?"

"to your cabin you said, lead the way Hongjoong" he emphasized the Captain's name purposely just to drive him nuts and he knows its working. Hongjoong walks in front of him leading the way and when they reached the Captain's cabin, Hongjoong held the door for him "after you, your highness" he says with a tone of mocking but nevertheless Seonghwa holds him at the neck. They need the money, they need him alive and its just fair to play around after all, he's never going to see the light of the day once his father sees him. 

He sat at the bed which were very soft and clean. He didn't expect that "why'd you wanna take me here, Captain?" Seonghwa asks but Hongjoong pursed his lips. He didn't talk, he got something from the cabinet across the bed, it was a drink. A wine perhaps, Seonghwa payed no attention, he was too occupied by the beauty from the cabin's window, the sunsets were of orange and splashed with a blush of pink and hues of yellow like color. It was kind of a dream, he had always love admiring nature.

"here have this" Hongjoong hands him a cup with the red wine he thinks since it smells like cranberries and a tiny bit of alcohol "i brought you here to negotiate, of course i want to hear your side as well before i just throw you there and return you to the palace" Hongjoong took a sip from his own cup and sits on top of the cabinet "I was thinking about asking you why'd you run away but that's maybe way too personal and you wouldn't want to share so, what were you doing on my ship stealing a jug of water?" Hongjoong looked at him waiting for his response but Seonghwa was indulging the cranberry wine in one sip. Hongjoong's eyes widen in shock but he doesn't wanna be too obvious "I run away from home because my step mother is abusive. She's really mean. She doesn't like me nor does she love my father dearly. She's after the throne and the country. I want nothing to do with my power or my rank soon if i get married. Hell, i don't even know if i like girls, would they allow a king with a king or maybe a prince? I doubt that so instead of trying to understand shit, I run away. I was stealing on purpose. Call me a freak, i just wanna end my life but jesus fuck, i never said i want to be captivated by the pirates" Seonghwa laughs and he doesn't really know why, his eyes were wide because what the hell, where did all that came from? He knows its true but he's in denial of that fact. He wants to say something but what comes out of his mouth was something else and its a fact, he can never deny.

"God, why do you guys here have all unbuttoned shirts? Is that a requirement to become fully pirate?" Seonghwa slapped his forehead "No i mean god no i didn't mean that. Why did i say that out loud? Im just distracted with your uh.. chest. No i am not in fact i am very disturbed" Hongjoong just laughs at his remarks except he can never see why such beauty has it rough in the palace. He certainly did not expect this thoughts to come out and he's dying to know more. "Oh really? Does it distract you, darling?" Hongjoong hoped off from his seating and sat beside the Prince.

"Tell me more, your highness" he says with a smile and not missing the flirtatious tone in his voice "No. I.. wow i think you look really great. I uh what.."Seonghwa seemed drunk, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes wide in surprise. His lips were very tempting and Hongjoong is not patient. "We could use this time to be more distracted, however, i need to know Seonghwa" Hongjoong says, serious about it all of a sudden as he thinks, figuring out how to say what he thinks "Do you wanna go home? Or would you rather stay away from the palace and all your royalty privileges?" Seonghwa looked at him with his eyes lost in a wonderland as he searched for his answer not too long "I don't. I don't want to go back there. I'd rather stay here or i don't know be a meal for the kraken? Just please, please don't bring me back there" Seonghwa dropped on his knees, pleading the Captain who looks at him with emptiness or was it because he couldn't read those dark eyes? "You poor little prince, Im sorry we'll have to bring you back" Hongjoong pauses as Seonghwa sobbed harder begging him of pleases "we're already navigating there and as much as I'd love you on your knees like this with tears, I'd rather have it in a different manner where as we both maneuver on it" Hongjoong chuckled as he grabbed Seonghwa's hands and guide him back to sit on the bed "Relax i have no plans on giving you back silly, I'll bring you in and claim your head to get sliced if they don't bring out the reward money but we're going to need a little time to strategize in able to carry out the plan. You're not going back there, I promise you that" Hongjoong kisses Seonghwa's temple as he tucks the other to bed "For now you rest here darling, I'll tell the crew to retreat. I apologize for mixing your drink with a Veritaserum potion" Hongjoong admits and he doesn't feel much more guilty at least he knows now that rumors were in fact true, rumors are not always emptied words to be spread around. 

Hongjoong attempted to leave his cabin but Seonghwa grabs his right forearm "Can you stay here, for a while?" Seonghwa asks well he was more like begging by the sound of his voice, small and quiet and almost whimpering. He hates how he can't lie whatever that potion was but at least he saw the Captain isn't so bad at all. "Okay I'll stay but im gonna have to tell the kids to stop over somewhere" Hongjoong says in response "the kids?" 

"yeah i meant the crew. they're like a family, my kids" 

"oh okay but comeback, will you?"

"of course darling i will"

And with that Hongjoong left the room leaving a hopeful Seonghwa.


	2. Burning Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pirate king and the prince's first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! ateezlights here and I forgot to mention that there will be skz and mx appearances and also, some words or ideas were inspired from Pirates of The Caribbean. :) 
> 
> a few words : i typed out monstax because it should be read like [mans-tax] just for aesthetics to me. you guys can read it however you want. 
> 
> happy reading♡

Hongjoong had known he was sailing in danger, of course, he was danger; a pirate has always been tangled to danger as if they're twins. It's never going to be peaceful specially when they've been chased by the royalty in attempt to take them down, not just for them but for all. They were trying to take down piracy in the country and was trying to rule the sea but of course that won't do. It can never happen— it shall never happen.

And when Hongjoong heard what the dear prince had to go through, it was enough. He heard enough.

And as much as Hongjoong would hate himself for it, he's willing to do everything and anything even if it means to use the prince as a bait. He would go to the doomed of hell, he would declare a war for so long as he draw his breath, no one and he meant with his life, no one can rule the sea. The gods won't allow it, he won't allow it. Not a mere mundane, even if they're from the royals. Specifically as much as possible not them. 

"We need to stop over somewhere, let's not push through to the royal palace. We need to go somewhere, somewhere far" Hongjoong says before he dismissed the crew. He went over to Yeosang who was in charge of navigation "We're six hours away from the royal palace we can sail to retreat and arrive at early as three in the morning at Isla Bueno, but of course with your approval Captain" Yeosang was quick with his work, he was the best navigator and Hongjoong thank the gods for giving him such a best crew although sometimes they're very much of a headache "Alright let's go with that i think the strays are still there" Hongjoong says in response

"You think so, Captain? It has been a month and the Chronosaurus.." Yeosang pauses realizing what he just said "she hasn't sailed ever since then?" Yeosang was just curious, he wasn't sticking his nose to where it doesn't belong, Hongjoong knows that "As far as I've heard yes they were stuck at Isla bueno and maybe then we could lend some help and form an alliance, either way we'll be needing it" Hongjoong says with his eyes fixated on the sea, Yeosang didn't bother asking a follow up question, he just nodded his head and went back to focus on his work. "I'll go ahead now, Good night Yeosang. Take some rest" Hongjoong taps his shoulder softly before leaving.

As soon as Hongjoong arrives at his cabin, he was welcomed with a sight of Seonghwa fast asleep and curled up on the sheets. How adorable, it must've been so hard running miles and miles away. Hongjoong have always wanted to form an accord with the royals in hopes of correcting the wrong. He may be a Pirate but he dreams of equality and peace. How ironic, isn't? He thinks to himself, its almost impossible. way too dreamy but he's not one to back out, certainly not one to give up. He manifests what he wishes for, what he wants, he always gets with hardwork and faith on the sea. If it means he'd commit a crime for his crew, his people and for the sea, he would do it. For now, he needs to do some business with the strays. 

The next morning they arrived at Isla Bueno and was welcomed by Bang chan's crew and even though Hongjoong wanted to talk to their Captain right away, he wouldn't be disrespectful but his patience is slowly slipping.

"Welcome to La Bueno Captain Hongjoong" Jisung bows as he greeted him, Hongjoong nodded before proceeding to ask bang chan's whereabouts "Captain is usually pissy these days i hope you can maybe walk on shells" Felix butts in their conversation "The hell i am! Where is he?" Hongjoong says through gritted teeth as he barge in to one of the cabins in their ship— there he found bang chan laying on his bed as though he was lifeless, Hongjoong grabs a cup and filled it with his own rum before splashing the cold drink at Bang chan's back "God damn it who the fu- Bang chan yelps but as soon as he woke, his eyes widen in surprise to see Hongjoong "What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed 

"That's for you to find out, stop slacking off. I have the royal prince with me" Hongjoong says as he chug down some of his drink, He sees bang chan's face light up "Ooh, so you've seen him, what's he like? Are the rumors true?" He asks whilst he fixes his dress "What rumors exactly?" Hongjoong looked at him through his cup "That he's.. he's not normal" 

"what do you mean by that? he's completely normal at least as what I've witnessed"

"No, they said the prince has a blinding beauty. It wasn't normal, it was like his beauty holds power" Bang chan spoke so highly of the said rumors and Hongjoong doesn't disagree with them it was in fact true Seonghwa is beautiful but what lingers in his mind is the mentioned power. "So what brings you here to bueno? You know chronosaurus cannot sail yet. At least as of the moment, you know we can't come across the monstax. we can't handle them, not with their new appointed Captain. he's damn too strong" Hongjoong glances at him, he have heard of the monstax but he didn't knew there was a new appointed Captain "Who's the new appointed Captain?" he asks 

"Lee Jooheon"

And then there was an awful silence, Hongjoong knows the latter. they were once in prison back in quebec at marcel and collaborated their plans to escape at that loop hole of hell, good thing jooheon has some sort of connection and he managed to be friend one of the navy that guards their cell "I know him, he's strong yes and even monstrous. hence he and his crew are branded for that and if you had something going on bad with jooheon, let's fix that first" Hongjoong stands and sighed heavily "here's what i think if the rumors about the prince are true, let's have him meet the monstax with us and together we will have an accord" Hongjoong says as he observes the Chronosaurus, his eyes looking at the ceilings and then at the bow of the ship "so she can sail finally and you greet the sea of wonder and be contented, what do you say?" Bang chan looks up at him, he searches for a twisted look in Hongjoong's eyes but found nothing except sincerity "Alright, im in." Bang chan grabs his hat and sword "let's put all the crew and hold a meeting then" Hongjoong leaves the cabin and went straight ahead to his own.

He took a minute appreciating La Preciosidad, she looks stunning since ever "My precious" he mumbles under his breath. He found the ship abandoned at the Isla Ceres once when he was voyaging alone, no crew, no gold, not enough meal and certainly not enough tools. He got thrown at that abandoned island and found The Precious where he sailed from there bound to Shipwreck cove and navigated to Pelegosto where he found his first treasure and then he met Mingi, his first mate and the rest was a history. A beautiful history to be exact, he's madly in love with treasures but his real treasure was his crew, his family, and he would never trade them for anything in this world.

"Where's the prince? He's not at my cabin" Hongjoong eyes were flaring but they soon calmed "Oh he was with Wooyoung, helping around the galley" Jongho answered him whilst cleaning their war equipments that had been abandoned for roughly a month— that long was the farthest possible they can lay low from war. 

Hongjoong made his way to the galley and found Seonghwa frying some pancakes. Fucking pancakes, he thought to himself but they smelled greatly so inviting "Good day your highness, what are you on and why are we having pancakes on the ship?" Hongjoong eyed the pancakes and the mouthwatering meat along with some beans "I was of no help and since im no longer tied, i decided to serve all of you a fluffy pancake i learned from my baking class, well, it might not be the best so i would understand if you wouldn't like to have a bite and i would really no- " but Seonghwa's voice immediately slowed as he stared at the Captain who indulge the pancakes like its the best meal in the world. "This tastes great, im bringing this out and feed the rest of the kids" Hongjoong grabbed the plate full of small sized pancakes and invited his crew who were out and resting to have some of the pancakes. "A pancake?" Yeosang says in a questioning tone but Hongjoong stared at him with warning "My apologies Captain" Yeosang ate his cupcake and snatch some two more because it indeed tasted great although its quite not likely for pirates to eat sweets specially when they're practically still on the sea and bathed with saltwater. 

"I was kidding Yeosang, It's rare to eat a pancake i know i was surprised too myself but hey, isn't great? it's really delicious. I could eat this for the rest of my life" Hongjoong says a little carried away as he sees the stares of his crew. He faked a cough and cleared his throat "I've been meaning to ask you all, I talked to the strays and bang chan, they agreed to form an alliance but of course i had to dance cha cha there and convinced them that we will go to the monstax territory and by then, we can form an accord of course with both of the ships with us. We'll need it at the royal palace." Jongho started to open his mouth but closes them right away "Jongho, you want to say something?" Hongjoong asked and he mean genuinely, there's no thing such as what the captain says the crew follows. No, he doesn't run it like that. 

"Come on say something. I need your opinion here. I need to know we're all in the same path"

Jongho inhaled sharply before he spoke "Captain I know that you had this figured out already and you're always two and even ten steps ahead with the way you strategize, i just wanna ask why would we need both ships with us? Won't it be a chaos? Three ships meant three Captains and one way or another, it's going to have a problem. That's all my concern" He says and Hongjoong smiled, he had always loved the youngest of them. He was thoughtful and skillful "Ah-ah" he shakes his head in a 'no' manner "there won't be a fight. its my plan and i negotiate with them. they agree with me, they settle to follow me. unless that's not the case, we'll just have to draw some swords and bullets" Hongjoong says as he munch on the last piece of pancake, honey and butter setting in his mouth "We're in" they all said in unison as soon as wooyoung arrives with the meal followed by seonghwa who brought out the jug of water. "Alright dive in!" 

And as soon as they finished their mini fest, Hongjoong went to his cabin when he heard Seonghwa suddenly shrieked in horror, his little fabric covering his private parts but Hongjoong is a weak man, he sees a plump ass and his hands itch "Ooh la la" he says in his fake french accent to which Seonghwa rolled his eyes 

"Don't you know how to knock?" Seonghwa decided to not make such a fuss about it and went with his routine of drying the water on his skin, he tilted his neck and damped the fabric he hold his dear life onto, one wrong move and he reveals his soul. "this is my cabin what do you mean knock. i don't knock in my cabin. that's weird" Hongjoong sat at his bed admiring the view "oh so you're here because of what? seems like you've forgotten about that, now that you're enjoying the view" Seonghwa wasn't sure where the confidence came from but whatever he's doing is working on Hongjoong.

Hongjoong, however, had to bite back on his desire and lust but how can he focus and have a clear head when Seonghwa is practically showcasing his spotless and beautiful ass right in front of his eyes, just inches away from his face "What's got you so quiet, Captain?" Seonghwa wrapped around the fabric in his waist that ends up in his mid thigh, it was see through at the moment since it was heavily wetted by the water on his body. He walks into Hongjoong's side, stands in front of him, right on his face and grabs Hongjoong's hands and guided them to his ass "touch them Captain, admire them as much as you've watched them" and who is Hongjoong to deny such request?

And when his hands met Seonghwa's cheeks, he couldn't help himself, he had to gripped them and then he bends over Seonghwa to his cabinet, facing the mirror where their reflection are seen, Hongjoong's mind was going crazy, all of this are happening so quick and he is not complaining. How lucky of him to get a hold of such treasure "are you sure about this?" he spoke softly and with care to which Seonghwa just nodded "yes" he says consenting to whatever was about to take place. And that's all it took for Hongjoong to lowered himself until his on bended knees on the floor "Im going to make you feel so so good but you have to withstand the pain, your highness, will that be okay?" Hongjoong says, still fascinated by the sight, as his hands roamed and he kisses a mark on the prince. Once he stood up, Seonghwa grabs him by his neck and hungrily pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

Seonghwa mewls while Hongjoong works his way on the other's milky neck, designing them with purples, pink and blues "hmm" Seonghwa would moan and then he jolted when Hongjoong lifted him by his waist only to be settled on the bed, Hongjoong threw away the fabric covering Seonghwa somewhere and worshipped his body. He then, soon took off his clothes before joining Seonghwa in bed, their kiss would break and then they're at each others lips and hungry and chasing, their eyes met and Hongjoong held on to it for a while "You're sure about this? yeah?"

Seonghwa groaned "Oh god, would you please fuck me right now, right here, ruin me i don't care i just wanna be touched, make me cum Captain" and something about Seonghwa moaning his name like that, begging for him like that made him even more harder, his cock raging and when he found the god damn oil, he wasted no time and coated his fingers with them— bathing them in oil and pushing in to Seonghwa's entrance, the latter screamed to his hands but Hongjoong shush him and pushed away his hands pinning them "I want to hear you, tell me if you want to stop, okay?" Hongjoong's eyes were full of worry, he was sincere, handling Seonghwa with care as if fragile.

"I-i like pain. I like pain Hongjoong. I like being tossed and i love how your fingers feel" He moaned, his eyes lost in pleasure and it truly is a sight; a sight Hongjoong would love to see for the rest of his life and then Seonghwa begins to beg for more "I need you" he pants, biting his lips "I need you in me, please Captain"

Hongjoong swore that he couldn't wait to go rampage "Yes darling im here. I'll give it to you right now" Hongjoong positions himself, eyes still staring at Seonghwa who's staring back at him, and when his members' head was in Seonghwa let out the most sexiest and even highest moan ever, it was melodic. Once fully in, they both let out a moan "Ahh.. fuck" Hongjoong curses and the next thing he knows, the bed was rocking back and forth, he had forgotten the bed was already old and a little creaky but he was in too deep, hitting Seonghwa's most sensitive spot, nonstop.

"Fuck yeah, yes yes! fuck me harder Captain!" Seonghwa commanded and Hongjoong complied, he rammed into him forgetting his bleeding back and biceps— "fuck m'close" Seonghwa's head fall back, showing his collarbones and Hongjoong would lie if he would let the chance go to mark those beautiful spot and so he did; Hongjoong quickened his pace as he too, was close to his climax. Seonghwa was left crying incoherent words and a moaning mess.

Unbeknownst to them, tomorrow awaits a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'll be writing the third chapter after my exams. i hope you guys like this T-T

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it so far, comment down what you think or maybe leave a kudos. Thank you very much and stay safe ♡


End file.
